Keeper
by coloredraininlives
Summary: A once feared, diabolical group has once begun to plan their diabolical plot to not only become the superior beings of the worlds, as well destroy the tranquility and peace society has gained. Ari Montley along with five other children must stop this plan from coming to be...as well as trying to survive another great calamity, high school. Rated T for violence and language
1. Episode 1: And So It Begins

**Keeper**

_Centuries ago, a war broke down in the skies between two worlds and threatned the well and the fragile balane of all things exist. In order to the maintain the order of peace and prevent the two worlds' destruction, the legendaries chose nine talented individuals who would protect the gates of the skies and the gates of the Earth. The Keepers fought victoriously against the Nuk'pana and their leader, Sirius. The Keepers foiled the Sirius's plans of destrucion and domination and defeated the Nuk'pana, However, their lives were the cost to maintain the peace and tranquility. For centuries, humans and pokemon have lived in harmony in their seperate worlds. The legendaries knew the Nuk'pana would return again to disrupt the worlds once more. And when the worlds cbecome threatened, the Keepers will be called once more and fight for justice and their home..._

**Arc: One  
Episode 1: And So it Begins...**

It was about three in the morning when fourteen year old Ari Montley woke up tiredlessly. His blue eyes grew fixed to the spores gathering out in his balcony. He slowly shuffled his feet forward and quietly opened the glass door as he continued to walk forward. Ari wasn't sure why such phenomenom would occur on a six story balcony of a complex, but he was determined to figure out. He slowly let out his palm and watched the spores settle as they gave a soothing multicolored glow.  
"Ari."  
He slowly brought them over to his face.  
"Ari."  
His fingers began to reach for one.  
"ARI!"  
He quickly snapped his eyes open, finding himself in a diner with a boy wearing a dark green v-neck and beige shorts sitting across from him while staring at him awkwardly with his green eyes.  
"What's the matter with you?" he questioned. "Didn't get enough sleep or something?"  
"Sorry Javi," he said.  
"I keep telling taking those honor classes are a waste of time in summer break. Working on bookwork and reports, it's like summer school!"  
"Well I perfer the honor classes than be in football training all summer," Ari stated as he gave a smug look.  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with joining the football team for my upcoming freshman year," Javi defended. "You could've joined too, we both know you're pretty fit."  
"I perfer to try to do something different," he replied.  
"Anyways, I looked up on facebook and it looks like your cousin is finally single."  
Javi is a type of guy who loves sports and tries to get as many digits as he can. For someone who is considered "hot" and the "ladies man", he is a total professional compared to Ari.  
"Which one?" Ari asked. "Color has seven sisters and only four are near our age."  
"Who do you think?"  
"Just because Lonnie broke up with someone, doesn't mean that she'll be single for awhile," Ari explained. "She's like you, only she doesn't use cheesy pick-up lines to get someone."  
"But they do work," Javi pointed out, "and I don't see you trying to get it on with Lara Mackenzie."  
"We're just friends," Ari said quickly as his face turned red, "there's nothing between us."  
"Whatever you say," Javi shrugged. "Anyways we should get going. It's getting late and tomorrow is last day of practice before we get the last two weeks off."  
"Yeah, we probably should," Ari nodded as he looked at the time in his phone. "My mom will be back home from the station soon."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Javi asked as they walked down the empty streets of Vista Beach.  
"What do I think of what?" I asked.  
"Me and Lonnie."  
"Well, I think that you're so unworthy that trying to get at her twin is impossible," he smiled.  
"Demi? Thanks but no thanks," he frowned. "I wouldn't get with her even if she's the only girl on the planet."  
"What wrong with Demi? She's pretty, smart, and waayy better than Lonnie."  
"We never got along since first grade Ari and we always fight and stuff."  
"I'm just suggesting," he shrugged.  
"What's with your uncle and aunt having so many twin children?" Javi asked. "There's Demi and Lonnie, Alex and Aly, Color and Cilia, and Ashi and Sammy. And Color's the only guy."  
"I guess it was pure luck," Ari shrugged. "Can't believe we start high school in like two weeks."  
"I still can't believe you're taking those honors classes," Javi commented.  
"When it's senior year, you'll understand," Ari gave a small smile before walking a bit ahead.  
He took a small glance at the stars above him, gleaming with a dim glow similar to a thousand flickering lights on the city's giant pine tree in the winter time. He noticed a star, or what seemed to be a star, whizzing around in a strange irregular pattern that he never saw before.  
_What the..._  
"Oof!"  
He bumped into a figure blindly and landed on his rear as he tried to analyze what just happened.  
"Sorry!" he exclaimed quickly as he picked up a small book bag and walked up to the girl. "Are you-"  
His eyes glanced at the fourteen year old girl in front of him. Her sky blue eyes looked at him in innocence as she brushed her blond hair away from her face.  
"Lara?"  
"Hey Ari," she gave a small smile.  
"Let me help you up."  
He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently.  
"Thank you," she said and brushed off the dust on her light colored jeans and white shirt. She adjusted her blue and green scarf when Ari gave her bag back in an awkward kind of matter.  
"So what are you doing out?" he asked curiously.  
"I was walking home from Lonnie's and Demi's house," she explained. "I wanted some help from the honors homework so I went to see Demi."  
"I'm assuming that Lonnie didn't really enjoy that," he chuckled softly.  
"I know she and I have been friends since I moved here from London years back, but Demi is my friend as well and she gets a bit jealous for that."  
"How is Lonnie?" Javi asked in a seductive way. "Is Lonnie still...single?"  
"I don't kn.."  
"Don't listen to him," Ari assured. "You know how his kind works."  
"Well Mr. Montley, I have a question for you," Lara stated as she put on her bag," what are you two doing out this late?"  
"Well you see..."  
His voice was cut short as his eyes focused on a bright white beam showering down on the hillside not too far from them. He felt his hand clench into a fist as he watched in awe at the unusual event.  
"What's wrong Ari?" Lara asked in concern.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Javi commented.  
"Look over there," he stated as he pointed at the beam in the dark violet sky.  
"What the hell?"  
"What is that thing?"  
"I wish I knew," Ari responded sadly. "Whatever it is, it's going down to Benson's Peak."  
"Well then, let's go check it out!" Lara announced as she began to race towards the light.  
"Lara! I don't think it's such a good idea!" Javi yelled.  
"What are you two scared out of your wits? Come on!"  
"Let's follow her," Ari told Javi before the two boys chased after her.

* * *

The three teens slowly began to walk up the steep hillside in the middle of the dark. Each of them held out thier phones in front of them, serving them as flashlights as they ventured on the silent trail.  
"Do you think we're being visited by some little green men?" Javi gave an inane grin.  
"Shut up Javi," Ari replied as he playfully shoved him.  
"I really doubt the possibility of something beyond our solar system could exist."  
"Well maybe they live next door if you catch my drift."  
"Quiet," Lara shushed. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Javi asked with his voice raised.  
"Shh!"  
The trio peered around listened intensely. They felt their hearts began to beat faster as they heard twigs break and leaves crunch in the dark.  
"Stay behind me," Javi said as he picked out a big stick from the nearby trees.  
"What are you doing?" Ari whispered.  
"Getting ready to bake cake, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
"What if its no one and just a raccoon or something?"  
"What if it isn't?"  
"Right now is not the perfect time to argue about this," Lara pointed out.  
"I'm guessing you want to prove that you can handle it do you?" Ari questioned.  
"I was training all summer, of course I can..."  
"Hey gu-"  
Javi quickly swung the stick with such force to the foreign voice and felt the force recoil at his palms as they heard a body fall hard in the cool grass.  
"OW! What the hell?!"  
"Dd I get it?" Javi glanced back at the two with urgency and excitement.  
"You got me!" a ten year old boy who wore in all black and a white vest exclaimed as he rubbed his head.  
"Color! What are you doing here?" Ari asked as he helped his younger cousin up.  
"We saw a star...thing fall down around here," he explained as he picked up his black and white trucker hat and put it on backwards over his messy black hair.  
"I'm sorry man, are you okay?" Javi asked.  
"Well you swung a big stick hard enough to make a ten year yell hell," Ari pointed.  
"It's not my fault that..."  
"Big bro, is that you?" A young girl around Color's age asked as she walked out in the open. Her light ash brown hair reached her eyebrows as she stared at the scene with confusion.  
"Max, what are you doing here?" Javi asked.  
"Same thing as you guys," another boy with fine golden brown hair said as he walked into view.  
"Hey Miles," Ari waved.  
"Weren't you three with Demi and Lonnie?" Lara asked quizzically.  
"Well about that," Color chuckled.  
"Look at that!" Max yelled as she pointed at the bright light.  
"Let's move," Ari ordered.  
All of them began to trot up the hillside as the white light dimmed and flickered. They stopped and slowly walked closely.  
"This is some serious Star Trek shit going on," Javi announced in awe.  
"We should head back," Miles stammered and began to walk away, "the cops will be here any minute and we'll be the ones in trouble."  
"Don't be such a baby Miles," Max teased.  
"Let's get closer," Lara spoke softly as she lingered towards the light.  
"Lara! Get back here!" Ari warned.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured and threw a peace sign when she turned around.  
Alright, let's see what we've got here, Lara thought to herself as she stood in front of the light. She squinted her eyes as she spotted six crytals tied with a leather string basking in the great light.  
"Incredible."  
"What did you find?" Color exclaimed.  
"You guys should come over here!" Lara yelled. "You guys wouldn't believe this."  
The rest of the group walked up slowly and cautiously uphill. All of them quietly and curiously stood next to the girl as she motioned to the amazing objects she had found.  
"It's just rocks on string," Javi groaned. "I thought it would be something cool."  
"Well you can't always get what you want," Ari said smugly.  
"They look cool," Color smiled as he picked one up and gently slipped it on. "Its like a necklace!"  
"Don't touch that!" Miles scolded. "We don't know what it is exactly!"  
"It's nothing but rock Miles," Max rolled her eyes as she grabbed one for herself and placed one on Miles's palm. "Look at it."  
"Could be a meteor," Ari shrugged as he plucked one up.  
"They are interesting," Lara commented as she examined hers.  
"Well...this was lame," Javi frowned, poking the crystal in his hand. "It doesn't do anything."  
"Well what do you expect? It's rock."  
Suddenly, a tingling sensation took over Ari's body; making him feel empowering and...different. He slowly glanced down and widened his eyes in shock as his crystal began to emmit a dark red glow.  
"Uh, guys?" Ari gulped. "Something's weird about this."  
The children quickly looked down as their crystals began to give off a mystical shine.  
"What the hell?" Javi questioned.  
"Oh my!" Lara gasped.  
"What's going on?" Miles began quiver.  
"It seems to me that they're not just rock," Max stated bluntly as she stared at her glowing crystal.  
"Is this normal?" Color asked as a dark violet beam shone on him as he lifted to feet off the ground.  
"Color!" Ari exclaimed in shock.  
"Whoah! Hey put me down!" Miles squirmed as he too was lifted in a dark blue light.  
"Big bro!" Max screamed as she and her brother began to to shar the same fate in a red and lighter blue light.  
"Stay calm sis!"  
"Ari!" Lara yelled as she and Ari began to join the others.  
"Lara!" he yelled back and began to reach out for her hand.  
"Someone call 911!" Miles exclaimed.  
"A little too late for that don't you think?!" Color yelled back.  
"Try to stay calm Max!" Javi looked her face as he tried to hide away his fear. "It's gonna be okay!"  
The light became intense as the white light dissipated, preparing to launch the six children into a new fronteir. All of them took one last glance at each other, muttering small words as the lights consumed their bodies and shone brighter than the stars above. And with that, the lights faded away with no one left in sight.


	2. Episode 2: Battle at Twilight

**Keeper **

**Arc: One **

**Episode 2: Battling at Twilight, Battle Spirits Zoroark and Ninetales**

"Ugh, my head," Ari spoke softly to himself as he slowly stood up from the cold ground. He carefully glanced around, finding himself surrounded by trees as the moon was his only source of light. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Ari? Javi? Is anyone here?" he heard a voice call.

"Lara! Is that you?" he yelled.

"Yes! It's me. I'm right here!" He began to trot towards the sound of her voice.

"Lara! Lara!"

"Over here!"

He saw her, huddling near an old oak as her eyes glistened in the moonlight. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled before she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thank god you're okay," she sighed.

"Me too," he replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"That's what I'm wondering as well."

"Wherever they are, they can't be too far from here."

"Maybe you can call Javi and ask where he is," Lara suggested.

"Great idea."

He quickly pulled out his phone and pressed the home button, only to find the screen staying blank.

"What the hell?" Ari mumbled as he lightly tap the phone. "It's not working."

"Neither is mine," Lara said as she checked hers as well.

"So we have no communication, that's just great."

"Let's just start looking for them," Lara said calmly. "I'm sure they'll be okay. I mean they-"

All of a sudden, she froze.

"Lara, are you alright?" Ari asked as he examined her closely.

His eyes grew wide as he glanced at hers, glowing in a pink light.

"Lara?" He cautiously and gently placed his hand in her shoulder, trying to shake her from the unusual trance that paralyzed her body.

Suddenly, she grew cold. She collapsed on her knees, gasping for air as her eyes became normal.

"Lara! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ari quickly asked her as he kneed down, scared and confused, and nudged her.

"I-I I saw something. A vision I think."

"Vision?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know where they might be."

"Lead the way."

She slowly and carefully got up with the help of Ari and Lara began to linger around in a cautious manner, swatting leaves and twigs away from their face. Cautiously and silently, they whisked away in the dark; only to find a dim red glow above the trees.

"They're there," Lara spoke softly, "I can sense it."

"Great let's go," Ari announced.

"Hold on," she hushed.

The two stood still as a pack of black and red dogs scoured the area, their dark eyes glared as they bared their teeth. The teens held their breaths and felt the cold sweat slowly coming down their cheek when the dogs peered at their area. Ari clenched his fist as Lara bit her lip when a howl filled the night air. The two of them watched silently as the dogs looked at the night sky and howled before running into the dark. After a period of silence, Ari slowly walks out of hiding.

"Are those...?"

"Houndour," Lara finished.

"How do you know?" Ari glanced at her.

"I'm sort of a big nerd of...Pokemon," she smiled awkwardly.

"They shouldn't exist," Ari replied.

"Of course they don't," Lara assured, "or they're not supposed to. Unless the light..."

"We need to get others out of here and a way back home," Ari interrupted as he began to head towards the light.

"You don't know if there's more houndour out there," Lara told him as she grabbed his arm. "Just using ember is fatal to us...and they're not even that strong compared to what we may find."

"That's why we need to find them. The last thing I want to picture is three ten year olds getting roasted alive," Ari stated as he slowly grew close to Lara. "I won't be able to do this on my own. Will you help me get the others?"

"Well someone needs to watch you," she gave a small smile.

* * *

"There it is," Ari spoke softy as they peered through the luscious bushes, watching a roaring fire not far from them. The embers flickered as the dim light reached a wooden cage, revealing familiar bodies lying on the bare ground.

"There they are," Lara pointed. "Any idea how we get them out?"

"Well well well, look what we have here."

Before the two could react, a grassy like tail gave one mighty swoop that sent the two out in the open. They were thrown onto the ground with a loud thud, like an enraged child slamming a large door. Their eyes darted around as their attacker slithered towards them.

"I didn't notice that there were more pesky humans in the area," the villain grimaced as she watched Ari and Lara slowly stand up, both gritting their teeth as their eyes locked onto hers.

"A servine," Lara whispered as she stood close.

"I should've known we were being watched," Ari muttered to himself.

"What brings you over here?" the servine questioned.

"We don't mean to cause any trouble," Lara assured.

"Oh I sure hope you don't, if you know what's good for you."

The servine began to glow as dark green leaves floats in the air.

"What the hell?"

The leaves flung themselves, spinning rapidly as it sliced its sharp edges at the two teens without warning.

"Gah!"

The two clenched their teeth and winced as their bodies were full of tiny cuts and scratches.

"Razor leaf," Lara muttered.

"I didn't expect you two to get hurt that easiliy," the servine commented. "I'll give you two a break, you two willingly turn yourselves in and we won't cause you any harm."

"Over my dead body!" Ari yelled as he sprinted towards the sinister creature.

The servine simply smiled and waited as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ari!" Lara cried.

But it was too late. Ari was tackled onto the cool ground as the mysterious figure stood held him down.

"Did he try to cause you trouble Lady?" the figure growled.

"Oh no," the servine now known as Lady responded, "we were just having some fun."

"Well, well, I do enjoy to have some fun once in awhile."

Lara gasped and her eyes grew wide and gasped as she made out the familiar figure in front of her.

"Houndoom."

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" Ari yelled angrily as he struggled.

"I should be careful if I were you," the houndoom growled.

"Up yours!"

"Maybe this will help you to behave," Lady announced as vines appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves around Lara's ankles and wrists.

"Lara!" Ari yelled as he watched her helplessly.

"Ari!" she cried as she struggled.

Lady walked towards Lara, her eyes glowing, and smiled, "Bad prisoners get punished you know that?"

Lara and Ari looked upon each other, unable to help the other. Their minds filled with the wants and needs to free the others before their fate is sealed. Their hands reached for the other and their necklaces began to give a dim glow as their opponent grew ready for the final blow.

"This will teach you, vermin," the houndoom gave a wicked smile as his nostrils flared.

_We won't let them win_

_We won't let them win_

_We won't..._

Suddenly, A bright light flashed as high gusts pounded hard on the area.

"What?!"

"What is this?!"

The glow began to fade away as to figures stood valiantly at the scene. One of them watched the two with her gleaming red eyes as her gorgeous gold-white fur and the crest on top of her head blew against the against the wind. Her ears flicked and her magnificent tails swayed with grace, giving her a beautiful, majestic feel. She was very fox like in appearance as well as powerful and brilliance.

The figure was very fox like in appearance as well. His blue eyes glared at the two dumbfounded pokemon as he bared his teeth and clenched his crimson claws. His grayish-brown fur seem to radiate from the fire light and his voluminous red mane flowed against the wind. He stood tall and mighty, prepared to fight for the safety of his companions.

"Seems like the two brats evolved," the houndoom commented.

"A wimpy ninetales and a puny zoroark won't stand a chance against us," Lady challenged.

_We'll see_, Ari thought as he gave a small smile.

"Let's see if you can handle my vine whip!" Lady cried out as dark green vines sped towards Lara's way.

Lara quickly and swiftly dodged Lady's attacks with ease, feeling the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"My turn," Lara spoke to herself as she leaped in the air, smoke flaring out of her nostrils.

"What the.."

Then, Lara spat out short range flames at her opponent as she was a mere few feet away from her, critically injuring. She gracefully landed on her feet as she grew ready for the final attack.

"You...you...vixen!" Lady yelled in anger as she slowly got up.

"Why thank you."

"This will teach you to mess with Lady!" the houndoom exclaimed as he lunged towards the ninetales with his sharp, ivory fangs exposed to the world.

"Oh no you don't!" Ari growled as he jumped towards him, fury swiping his sides in the air.

The houndoom howled in pain as he tumbled towards his partner. Enraged by the outcome, he quickly got up; snarling at this point, and bared his teeth as dark sparks flew off of his body.

"We won't let you brats win!" Lady exclaimed as leaves appeared around her.

"Let's do this!" Ari exclaimed as a dark sphere appeared from his chest.

"Right behind you," Lara smiled as bluish blotches circles around her.

The four of them released their attacks all at once, creating a mighty blast in the area with dirt flying all over the place and obstructing everyone's sight. The wind hushed at the earth as the clouds of dust began to fade away. The area soon cleared, revealing how powerful the combine attacks were. Lara and Ari, now human, wearily inspected the area as they breathed heavily from the heated fight.

"What just happened?" Lara wondered as she brushed her blond hair away from sky blue eyes. She then gazed upon her slender, peach colored hands and asked in utter shock, "Did we just became pokemon?"

"I'm having trouble believing it myself," Ari swallowed hard as his mind retold the recent events, driven only towards his bestial transformation.

"We need to get out of here," Lara looked at Ari with a worried look. "Before something worse happens."

"Agreed. Let's go free the guys."

The two teens trotted towards the wooden cage, trying to get their minds off of their life changing experience.

"Hey guys!" Lara yelled as she stared at the figures inside. "We're getting you out!"  
"Javi!" Ari called as he went up. "Come on, we're heading ho..."

He froze as his eyes grew wide.

"Ari?" Lara jogged up to him with great concern. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We've been tricked."

"What?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Lara peered in and gasped as there was nothing in the cage.

"This can't be possible. Ari!"

He glanced at her eyes, confused and unaware of what was coming. A radiant light began to hurt his eyes and Ari slowly looked down, finding his and now Lara's crystals shining brightly.

"Not this again," Ari groaned as everything grew white.

**Next Episode: **

**Episode 3: A Sibling's Bonding, Battle Spirits Latios and Latias**


End file.
